Beauty and the Beast
by Blue-Eyes Warrior Queen
Summary: Anne Boleyn, a beautiful young lady is forced to be a prisoner to King Henry Tudor, a hideous beast under a powerful curse. Will Anne overcome her fears and learn to love this monster? Especially with someone else pursuing her...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**Hey everyone! I've always been fascinated by the Tudor Dynasty. I was in Manchester over the weekend and I bought every season of **_**The Tudors**_**- I love that show. I loved all the romances that occured but my favorite has to be Henry and Anne. Anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you start reading the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Tudors or Beauty and the Beast!**_

Once upon a time, in the year 1528, there was a young king named Henry Tudor. Although he was a handsome young man who had everything he could ever want, the king was spoiled, greedy and selfish.

Then one cold winter's night, an old Spanish woman named Katherine came to his castle and offered him a single red rose in return for shelter from the cold. Astonished by her appearance, King Henry sneered at the rose and turned Katherine away.

'You should not be provoked by my appearance Your Majesty, for true beauty comes from deep within.' she said to him.

And when he dismissed her again, Katherine's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful young enchantress.

King Henry tried to apologise to her, but it was too late. Katherine had seen that there was no love in his heart.

As punishment for his behavior, Katherine transformed King Henry into a hideous beast and cast a powerful spell over the castle and all those who worked for His Majesty.

Ashamed by his hideous appearance, King Henry confined himself to his castle. He never went outside and never saw any of his people.

Before she left, Katherine left two items with King Henry. The first item was a magic mirror which was his only portal to the world outside. The second item was the rose she had offered which was really an enchanted rose which would bloom for one year.

If King Henry could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast until the end of his life.

As the months passed, everyone in the castle started to lose hope for someone to break the spell. King Henry fell into deep despair.

For who could ever learn to love a beast?

**Hope you enjoyed the prologue. Please review!**


	2. One Year Later

**One Year Later**

Just over a year later in 1529, a young woman was making her way through the grounds of Hever Castle in Kent. The woman was humming to herself as she read a book.

The people who worked on the grounds of Hever Castle watched her as she walked past them.

'A beauty, I must say.' 'Her eyes could make your heart melt.' 'A beauty but is slightly odd.' 'She thinks nothing of marraige.' 'That doesn't matter. She is entitled to have her own opinion.'

'She is a young beauty and she will become my wife.' said a voice. The workers turned around at the sound. It was Sir Thomas Wyatt. Sir Thomas Wyatt was a handsome young man and was liked by many people, but he had a bad attitude. Whatever Thomas Wyatt wanted, Thomas Wyatt got. And he wanted Anne Boleyn as his wife.

Now, as Anne made her way past the stables, reading her book, Thomas stepped out in front of her.

'Hello Anne.' he said.

'Boujour Thomas.' sighed Anne, not looking up from her book.

'Anne, you should really stop reading books and focus on more important things- like getting married to a handsome chap and having children.' said Thomas.

'I haven't really thought about it Thomas. Now if you don't mind, I'll be on my way.' answered Anne. She started to move off but Thomas grabbed her arm. 'Oh Anne, can't you stay a little longer? I only want to talk.' he said. One hand went to Anne's dress, slowly making his way to her breasts.

Anne slapped Thomas's hand away sharply. 'I'll thank you to keep your hands to yourself Thomas. Now if you don't mind, I'll be on my way.' she said angrily. Anne stormed off in anger. She made her way to a bench, sat down and went back to her book.

'Anne! For goodness sake! Get your head out of that book!' called a voice. Anne looked up and saw her brother George waving at her. 'Isn't there anything better to do on a lovely day like today?' she said. George put his arm around his little sister. 'I feel I must warn you that Uncle is talking of a betrothal coming up soon for you.' he said. Anne rolled her eyes.

'Who is it?' she asked. 'He is talking about marraige to Thomas Wyatt. He's a handsome young man isn't he?' said George. 'Oh he is handsome alright- and rude and a pervert and... oh George, he is not for me. I could never marry him.' said Anne sitting down by the fountain.

George sat beside her and hugged her gently. 'Cheer up Anne. It might be someone else. It depends on who he chooses.' he told her. Anne nodded slowly. 'That's true.' she agreed.

When they entered their home, Anne was surprised and astonished to see the servants packing clothes and organising food. 'What's going on?' she asked. 'I'm going away for a few days sister. I'm going to visit a few friends. I won't stay for long.' explained George. Anne smiled slightly at the news. 'Very well George. Just promise me that you won't drink too much.' she said. George raised an eyebrow. 'Why would I drink too much?' he asked. 'Remember what happened the last time.' answered Anne.

Anne remembered very well what happened. Last time George had a lot of wine, he and his friends had started a wild and crazy dance and nearly strangled her sister Mary hanging onto her neck half the time. George had the grace to look ashamed. 'Don't worry sister. I promise I'll be good.' he said.

A few hours later, Anne watched as George rode off on his horse. 'Goodbye George! Have a good time!' she called waving. 'Goodbye Anne! Take care while I'm gone!' called George waving.

_A Few Hours Later..._

'This isn't right. Maybe I missed a turn. I should have made it to Francis's home by now.' muttered George. He had been travelling for hours now and was hopelessly lost in a forest. The sky was getting darker and every now and then, George could hear the growls of wild animals hiding in the bushes.

His horse, Russell gave a low whinny of fear. In the darkness, George saw the shape of a castle in the distance. 'Maybe someone inside could tell me where I am.' thought George.

Suddenly the growls in the bushes grew louder. Suddenly hungry, fierce werewolves came jumping out, gnashing their teeth at George. Russell whinned in fright and quickly George urged his horse to go forward to the castle.

At last, he made it to the gates. George jumped off of Russell and turned to his horse. He took the leash and tied it to the handle of the gate. 'Don't worry boy. I won't be long.' he said.

George turned to the gates and pushed them open. Slowly he walked down the battlements. He had a bad feeling about this place but he had to try to find someone who could show him a way to his friends.

He knocked at the large door and it opened immediately. He went in.

Inside it was very quiet. George couldn't see anyone. 'Hello?' he called in the silence. 'Is anybody here?'

Nearby, a candle and a clock slowly opened their eyes.

'Not a word Brandon, not a word.' hissed the clock.

'Can anyone help me?' called George.

The candle looked pitying at this poor helpless man. 'Oh Cromwell, have a heart.' he said. 'Ssh!' hissed the clock, covering the candle's mouth. The candle lit the clock's hand.

'Aahh-aah-aah!' yelled the clock in pain. George looked over in their direction.

'Of course good sir, you are most welcome here!' said the candle.

George couldn't believe what he was seeing. 'Y-y-you can _talk_?' he gasped. 'Of course we can, good sir. I know it is a bit of a surprise.' said the candle. 'Brandon we can't do this! If His Majesty finds out-' hissed the clock.

'Oh be quiet Cromwell! Now if you'll follow me sir, come and warm yourself by the fire.' smiled the candle, leading George into a nearby room. 'T-thank you.' stammered George going inside. 'Brandon! We can't!' cried the clock following them. All of them were unaware of the large shadow looking down from above.

'Sit yourself down sir. Katherine, fetch this gentleman a cup of tea.' said the candle. A teapot appeared along with two cups. One hopped into George's hand, giggling. 'Hello there! My name is Katheryn! Who are you? Where do you come from?' she asked eagerly. 'Katheryn! Give the poor man a chance to catch his breath!' said Jane, the second teacup.

Katherine poured some tea into Katheryn. 'There you are sir. Lovely and warm.' she said. 'T-thank you very much.' answered George, sitting down and taking a sip. The tea was lovely and warm.

'What brings you here?' asked Cromwell the quill suspiciously. 'I-I got lost on the way to visit a few friends and I came across to see if anyone could tell me the way.' George explained. 'Don't worry, good sir. I think there might a map somewhere. If you stay here, I'll find it for you.' said Brandon the candle.

Suddenly with a load flash of lightening, the fire went out. Outside, George's horse freed itself from the rail and galloped back through the forest.

The room immediately went dark. The door flew open with a loud bang. Brandon, Cromwell, Katheryn, Jane and Katherine quickly hid behind a chair. 'Uh-oh...' murmured Katheryn quietly.

George felt terrified as he saw a large menacing beast loomed in the doorway. The beast growled angrily at George frozen in the chair. 'I-I-I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-I-I meant no harm.' he stammered.

The beast grabbed George and lifted him from the chair. 'Do you want to know what I do to those who trespass in my castle? Well, let me show you.' he growled.

'No! Please! Let me go! No! NO!' yelled George.

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	3. Take Me Instead!

**Take Me Instead!**

Back home at Hever Castle, Anne was in her bedroom, reading another book when a servant came in. 'My lady, there's a visitor for you.' she said. Anne looked up. 'Who is it?' she asked.

'Sir Thomas Wyatt, my lady.' answered the servant. Anne groaned but followed the servant downstairs. There he was, standing smugly in the hallway...and wearing bright white robes, trimmed with gold.

'Sir Thomas. How...nice to see you.' lied Anne giving him a fake smile. 'Ah my sweet Anne. It's wonderful to see you.' smiled Thomas.

'This is the day all of your dreams come true!' he said happily. Anne raised an eyebrow. 'And what would you know about my dreams, Thomas?' she asked. 'I know everything about your dreams, my dear.' he answered, flopping down on a chair and putting his feet up.

'A wonderful marraige, a fantastic husband and a houseful of strappy young boys. Much like myself.' he said, stretching out. Anne closed her eyes in disgust for a second and then turned to the bookshelf.

'The Duke of Norfolk has promised my hand in marraige to a very lucky young lady.' Thomas goes on, getting up and following Anne. 'That's nice.' she said absent-mindedly, looking for a place to put her book away.

'And do you know who the lucky girl is?' asked Thomas. 'Hmm, I don't know. Let me think.' answered Anne, putting the book away.

'_You _Anne.' said Thomas, pinning her to the wall.

Anne was stunned. 'Oh God, no. Not me!' she thought.

'Isn't it wonderful, Anne? We'll have the wedding of our dreams, have fine strappy young sons, live happily together for the rest of our lives as husband and wife! Isn't it just a wonderful dream?' smiled Thomas.

'More like a nightmare.' thought Anne.

She quickly moved her way towards the back door, pressing her back against it. Thomas immediately came after her, trapping her. 'We'll be the happiest family in the world Anne.' he said, his tongue licking at her neck.

Anne gritted her teeth at the feel of his tongue moving down to her chest. 'It sounds wonderful Thomas but...but...' she started her hand reaching for the door handle. 'I'm afraid I don't deserve you.' she finished, throwing open the door. Thomas fell outside into the muck. Anne quickly shut the door and locked it. 'Make sure he doesn't come back in.' she ordered her servants, then went upstairs to wash the horrible feeling of Thomas's tongue off of her neck.

Thomas picked himself up out of the mud and marched over to his horse. His friend, Mark Smeaton was waiting on his horse for him. 'So how did it do?' he asked. Thomas glared at his friend. 'I _will _have Anne Boleyn as my wife! Make no mistake about it!' he growled. Mark Smeaton raised his eyebrows in mock astonishment and disgust before they rode off.

Half an hour later, Anne went outside, looking around the grounds. To her great relief Thomas was gone. She walked over to the fountain and sat down. 'Can you imagine it? My uncle has betrothed me to Thomas Wyatt! Of all people, why did it have to be him?! I would rather slit my throat than marry _him_!' she growled to herself.

All of a sudden, Anne heard a loud whinny. She looked up and saw her brother's horse galloping towards her.

But no George!

'Russell!' Anne cried rushing to the horse. 'Where's George? What happened Russell?' she asked, calming the horse. 'Oh God, we have to find him, you have to take me to him!' she said, climbing onto the horse.

_A few hours later..._

Anne and the horse made it to the castle. 'What is this place?' she said, looking around at the dark castle. She jumped down and tied the horse to a nearby branch. 'Stay Russell, stay.' she ordered gently. 'George must be inside.' she thought, rushing to the doors. She pushed it open and hurried inside.

'Hello? Is anyone here?' she called into the silence. Anne hurried up the stairs. Brandon and Cromwell heard her voice and peered out of a nearby room. Brandon gasped. 'Cromwell it is her!' he cried. 'What are you talking about?' asked Cromwell. 'Don't you see? She's the one! She is going to break the spell!' cried Brandon excitedly, rushing up the stairs after Anne. 'Brandon! Wait!' called Cromwell, rushing after him.

Anne grabbed a nearby torch and rushed up the stairs to the dungeons. 'Hello?' she called. 'Is anyone here?'

'Anne?' said a voice in one of the cells.

Anne gasped and rushed over to the cell bars.

'George!'

Her brother reached out for her hand through the bars. 'Oh George, who did this to you?' she asked tearfully. 'Anne, it's a very long story.' George began...but then he saw the large shadow coming up the stairs.

'Anne, listen, you've got to get out of here now!' he ordered. 'What? No!' cried Anne. 'Anne, please, you have to!' 'I won't leave you!'

Suddenly something grabs Anne and throws her to the ground, extinguishing her torch.

'Anne!' yelled George.

'W-who's there?' whispered Anne. 'Who are you?'

'I am Henry Tudor, King of England.' growled the shadow. 'Forgive me, Your Majesty. I just came to free my brother! He meant no harm!' pleaded Anne.

'He shouldn't have come here in the first place!' growled King Henry. 'Please Your Majesty, I beg of you! Please let my brother go!' cried Anne. 'What would you give me in return?' asked King Henry.

Anne stood up and answered clearly.

'Take me as your prisoner instead.'

George couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Are you actually sacrificing yourself for your brother's freedom?' asked King Henry. 'Anne no! I won't let you do this!' cried George.

'If I did, would you let my brother go?' asked Anne. 'Yes, but... you must promise that you will remain my prisoner until the end of your life.' answered King Henry.

'Could you step into the light please, Your Majesty?' asked Anne. King Henry obliged and Anne caught her first sight of the hideous beast that stood before her. She gasped and covered her face for a few seconds. 'No Anne! I can't let you do this!' said George.

But Anne bravely walked over to the beast and said 'You have my word.'

'Done.' agreed King Henry who went to unlock George's cell door. Anne fell to the ground in despair at what she had done. George rushed to his sister and held her-but only for a second before King Henry dragged him away from her. 'No! George!' she sobbed.

King Henry dragged George out of the castle and into a carraige. 'Take him to Hever Castle.' he ordered the coach. Anne watched the carraige ride off from her prison window and wept.

King Henry made his way back up to Anne's cell. He looked at the crying young woman and felt a little remorse. 'I will show you to your room.' he said. Anne stood up and followed the beast from the cell. King Henry grabbed Brandon who was standing on a nearby shelf.

Anne silently followed the beast down the corridors. As she walked, she looked around at the frightening sculptures and paintings around her.

'Say something to her.' whispered Brandon to the beast. 'I-I hope you like it here.' said King Henry awkwardly. Brandon gave him an encouraging look.

'The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like.' King Henry continued. 'Except the west wing.' he continued.

'What's in the west-' Anne began but 'It's forbidden!' growled King Henry before moving on down the corridor.

He led Anne to a large, well-furnished bedroom. 'Now if you need anything, my servants will attend to you.' he said, letting Anne into the room.

'Dinner. Invite her to dinner.' whispered Brandon.

'You will join me for dinner. And that is an order!' yelled King Henry before slamming the door shut. Anne could take no more. She threw herself onto the bed and cried her heart out.

Brandon returned down to the kitchen, where Katherine and Cromwell were waiting for him. 'How did it go?' asked Katherine. Brandon shook his head in despair. 'Not very good. This love affair is not getting off to a good start.' he told them. 'If His Majesty doesn't learn to control his temper, the spell will never be broken!'

**To Be Continued! It's my birthday today (March 29) so I'll be really happy if you review!**


	4. Welcoming Anne

**Welcoming Anne**

_Hever Castle..._

George paced the floors of Hever Castle in great despair. What was he going to do? His sister, Anne had been taken prisoner by the King! How would he ever get her back?

'My lord, Sir Thomas Wyatt is here.' said a servant. Thomas came sauntering in, washed and changed after his unpleasant mud-bath. 'Where is Anne? I want to see her.' he demanded.

'Anne is gone.' said George quietly. 'Gone? Where?' asked Thomas.

'She was taken prisoner by His Majesty, the King.' George told him. Thomas burst out laughing. 'Don't make me laugh. Now tell me- where is Anne?' he demanded.

'I told you, she was taken prisoner by the King!' George said crossly.

'Stop lying to me George Boleyn! WHERE IS ANNE?!' shouted Thomas, getting really angry now. 'I told you already, she's a prisoner! I'm not going to tell you again!' yelled George.

Thomas stormed to the door. 'I am leaving now! Anne had better be here tomorrow George Boleyn or I swear to God, I will strike you dead where you stand!' he yelled before storming out and slamming the door shut.

George sank to the ground, tears trickling down his cheeks. How could this have happened? Anne was now a prisoner and Thomas Wyatt threatening the Boleyn family if he didn't have Anne? 'What am I going to do?' cried George in deep despair.

_Meanwhile, back at the castle..._

Anne was still crying on her bed when she heard a knock on her door. She sat up. 'Who is it?' she called tearfully.

'Katherine Parr, dear.' answered the voice. Anne got up and opened the door- and was shocked to see a teapot and two cups walk in!

'I thought you might like a cup of tea.' said the teapot. 'Oh! But-but- your-' stammered Anne backing away and bumping into a wardrobe. 'Oh! Careful dear!' said the wardrobe.

Anne was astonished and had to sit down. Katherine and the two cups jumped onto the bed beside her. 'I know this is a shock but please allow us to introduce ourselves.' said one teacup. 'My name is Jane Seymour and this is my other cup friend, Katheryn Howard. And this is our wardrobe friend, Anna of Cleves.'

Katheryn hopped onto Anne's hand. 'It is a pleasure to meet you. And I must say that you are a very beautiful young woman.' she said. Anne smiled at this and said 'Thank you.' Katherine poured some tea into Katheryn and Anne took a sip.

'Would you like to see me do a trick?' asked Katheryn and then held her breath so that bubbles spurted out of the tea. 'Katheryn.' said Jane sternly. 'Oops, sorry.' blushed Katheryn.

'That was a very brave thing you did, my dear.' said Katherine to Anne. 'We all agree with that. You were so brave.' agreed Anna of Cleves. 'But I've lost my brother, my home...I've lost everything.' said Anne sadly. 'Cheer up child. Everything will work out in time, you'll see.' assured Jane gently.

'Oh, we'd better go! We have to prepare the dinner. Come along girls!' said Katherine, jumping off the bed, Jane and Katheryn following her. 'Bye!' called Katheryn before the door closed.

'Now, let me see if I have any dresses you can change into for dinner.' said Anna, opening her doors and then picked out a silver and blue dress. 'Ah, here we are. You will look ravishing in this one.' she said, handing Anne the dress. 'That's very kind of you Anna but...I'm not going to dinner.' said Anne. Anna gasped and said 'Oh but you must!' Then the door opened and Cromwell came in. 'Dinner is served.' he said, giving a smile.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the dining room, King Henry was angrily pacing around the fireplace. Brandon and Katherine were standing on the mantle, watching him.

'Where is she? I asked her down to dinner an hour ago. And why doesn't she come down?' King Henry growled to them. Brandon and Katherine looked at each other. 'Oh please have the decency to be patient Your Majesty. The poor girl has lost her brother and her freedom all in one day.' said Katherine.

'Your Majesty, have you had a thought that this girl could be the one to break the spell?' asked Brandon. 'Of course I have! I'm not a fool!' growled King Henry.

'Good! Then it is simple- you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you and POOF! The spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!' announced Brandon excitedly. 'Oh it's not that easy Charles dear. These things take time.' said Katherine gently. 'But the rose has already begun to wilt.' Brandon reminded her.

'Oh what's the point in hoping?' asked King Henry. 'She's so beautiful and I'm... well as you can see!'

'Oh you must help her to see past all of that.' said Katherine. 'I don't know how.' answered King Henry.

Katherine hopped down from the mantle and onto the table. 'Well you can start by making yourself more presentable! Straighten up! It's time to act like a gentleman!' she said. King Henry stood up more straighter.

'Now when the girl comes in, give her a smile. Try and practice a smile.' said Brandon. King Henry gave a shaky smile, baring his sharp teeth.

'But don't frighten the poor girl!' warned Katherine. 'Make sure you show care in your eyes!' added Brandon. 'But be sincere.' 'And above all...'

'You must control your temper!' they said in unison. Suddenly the doorknob turned. 'Here she is!' cried Katherine. King Henry looked up as the door opened...

'Good evening Your Majesty.'

It was Cromwell.

King Henry scowled. 'Well? Where is she?' he asked.

'Well- she told me-to tell you Your Majesty that...she's not coming.' stammered Cromwell.

For one second, there was silence. And then...

'WHAT?!'

King Henry banged the door opened and ran up the stairs to Anne's room. 'Your Majesty wait! Please! Don't be so hasty!' yelled Cromwell, rushing after him, Katherine and Brandon following.

King Henry banged hard on Anne's door. 'I thought I told you to come down to dinner!' he yelled. 'I'm not hungry.' said Anne in her room. 'You come out or I'll- or I'll break down the door!' yelled King Henry.

'Um, Your Majesty, I could be wrong but that may not be the best way to the girl's attention.' said Brandon. 'Yes. Attempt to be a gentleman.' added Cromwell. 'But she is being so difficult!' growled King Henry. 'Gently, gently.' coaxed Katherine.

'I would be really glad if you joined me for dinner...please.' said King Henry softly. 'No thank you Your Majesty.' answered Anne. The beast lost it.

'You can't stay in there forever!' he growled. 'Yes I can!' said Anne diligently. 'Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!' yelled King Henry. 'If she doesn't eat with me then she doesn't eat at all.' he said to the others and then he stormed off to the West Wing. 'Well that didn't go very well did it?' said Brandon to Cromwell and Katherine.

'Come along Katherine. We shall go back to the kitchen. Brandon, you keep watch by the girl's door. Let us know if she comes out.' ordered Cromwell. 'You can count on me Cromwell!' assured Brandon. He started pacing around Anne's door while Cromwell and Katherine headed back downstairs.

King Henry threw open the doors to the West Wing. He stormed over to the enchanted rose, resting on a table. 'I ask her nicely, but she refuses!' he growled. 'What does she expect me to do? Beg?!' He grabbed his magic mirror that was on the table.

'Show me the girl.' he ordered. The mirror let out a soft glow and then Anne appeared in the mirror. She was sitting on her bed, sniffing. Her wardrobe, Anna was talking to her. 'He isn't all that bad Anne. Give him a chance; just try and give him a chance.' she was saying. 'I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him!' answered Anne.

King Henry put down the mirror in despair. 'It's no use. She'll never love me. She only sees me for what I really am...a monster.' he whispered sadly.

A petal fell off of the enchanted rose. Already a few petals had fallen. 'It's hopeless.' he whispered.

_Meanwhile..._

Anne softly opened her bedroom door and peeked out. Nobody in sight. Stepping out of her room, she started to make her way towards the stairs.

'Oh no.'

'Oh yes.'

'Oh no!'

'Oh yes!'

Brandon came out, behind a nearby curtain, twirling a feather-duster around. It was his lover, King Henry's sister, Margaret. Then they noticed Anne walking down the stairs. 'Holy Mother of God, she has emerged!' cried Brandon.

Downstairs, Katherine and Cromwell were still looking at the table with all the food set out for dinner. Jane and Katheryn were warming themselves on the mantle. The cooker, Francis Weston was sulking because all of the food he had prepared was going to waste.

'Should I go up and check on His Majesty?' asked Cromwell. 'Maybe not right now. We might as well give him more time to calm down.' answered Jane.

Just then, the door opened and Anne walked inside. The objects were surprised. Cromwell quickly jumped over to her.

'Ah my lady! It is a pleasure to see you!' squealed Katheryn. Cromwell hopped over to Anne. 'My lady. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Thomas Cromwell, Secretary to His Majesty.' said Cromwell reaching for Anne's hand...

But Brandon got there first. 'This is Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk.' added Cromwell crossly. Brandon smiled up at Anne. 'My pleasure mademoiselle.' he said kissing her hand. Anne had to smile.

'My lady would you care for some food now?' asked Jane. 'Jane please!' said Cromwell.

'I am a little hungry.' admitted Anne. 'You hear that? She's hungry!' said Jane.

'Start the fire! Fetch the wine! We will have a feast!' ordered Katherine. 'Remember what His Majesty said!' reminded Cromwell. 'Oh Cromwell! We're not going to let the poor child go hungry!'

'Alright fine! Fetch some water and bread and I'll-' 'Cromwell! I'm surprised at you! She is not a prisoner! She is our guest! We must make her feel welcome here! Right this way my lady.' said Brandon, leading Anne to the table. 'Well at least keep it down. If His Majesty finds out about this, he will have our heads!' warned Cromwell.

Anne sat down and they set about offering her food and drink. As she ate, they talked to her, interested in meeting a person after a year of being confined in the castle.

'Tell us about yourself. Where do you come from my lady?' asked Katheryn. 'Please all of you, you can call me Anne. Anne Boleyn. I lived with my family at Hever Castle in Kent.' answered Anne. 'I've heard of Hever Castle. It's a very beautiful place.' said Jane. Anne nodded. 'Yes it is but...it can feel very dull and boring at times.' she said.

'Any handsome young men?' asked Katheryn. 'Katheryn!' said Jane sternly. 'I'm curious!' 'Oh that's alright. There are a few handsome young men but they can be...' Anne trailed off. 'Strange?' suggested Brandon. 'Yes, you could say that.' agreed Anne.

'Have you ever been to France?' asked Cromwell. He was starting to warm to Anne. 'I was a lady in waiting to Her Majesty Queen Claude for seven years. I loved the French court. I would like to go back in the future.' Anne told him.

They talked happily until Anne could eat no more. But she wasn't ready to go to bed just yet!

'Do you think you could give me a tour of this castle?' she asked Cromwell. 'Certainly, my Lady Anne. I would be delighted. Hopefully you will feel more at home here.' he answered. 'I shall assist you in your tour Cromwell! I will fill you in on all the history of this castle, Lady Anne!' added Brandon. Cromwell rolled his eyes at this but didn't argue. 'Fine, come along Brandon! If you'll follow me this way, Lady Anne.' he said.

**To Be Continued. Next chapter...Anne runs away and falls into danger! Who will save her? R&R!**


	5. Promise or No Promise

**Promise or No Promise**

'This painting of His Majesty's mother, Queen Elizabeth of York was painted by Hans Holbein the Younger. Quite personally, if I do say so myself, the finest artist in history.' said Cromwell, showing Anne a portrait on the wall.

Cromwell and Brandon were leading Anne down a hallway, showing her all the fine portraits. Anne was very interested in w hat they had to tell her...until she noticed something.

'And this portrait of His Majesty's deceased brother Arthur was painted- uh Lady Anne?' said Cromwell, noticing that Anne wasn't behind him anymore.

Then Cromwell and Brandon saw Anne walking up the stairs... the stairs that led to the West Wing! Cromwell and Brandon quickly rushed up the stairs and blocked Anne from going any further.

'What's up there?' asked Anne. 'Where? There? Oh nothing! Absolutely nothing at all in the West Wing. Dust and junk. Very boring.' stammered Cromwell. Brandon nodded in agreement.

'Ah, so that's the West Wing.' answered Anne smiling. 'Nice going!' hissed Brandon, nudging Cromwell crossly.

'I wonder what he's hiding up there...' said Anne, gazing up at the dark stairwell looming before her. 'Hiding? Oh, nothing! His Majesty doesn't hide anything! Anything at all!' said Cromwell quickly.

'Then it wouldn't be forbidden.' said Anne, stepping over Cromwell and Brandon and moving on up the stairs. Brandon and Cromwell quickly scurried up after her, blocking her way again.

'Perhaps my Lady Anne would like to see some of the master suites or maybe the study?' suggested Cromwell quickly. 'Maybe later.' said Anne. 'The gardens...or the library perhaps?' asked Brandon.

'You have a library?' asked Anne excitedly. Brandon and Cromwell grinned at each other- at last they had gotten her distracted from the West Wing. 'Why yes, my lady! And you will be astonished at the size of the castle's library!' said Cromwell.

'Yes! And the amount of books is incredible! There are books in all sorts of different languages! There is Latin, French , Spanish... all sorts! Books on the history of this country, Scotland, Ireland. ..' Cromwell and Brandon talked on and on, as they walked down the corridor, not noticing that Anne was heading up the stairs to the West Wing.

Anne cautiously, tiptoed down the dark corridor, peering around, interested at her surroundings. Cobwebs decorated the walls, broken monuments lay scattered on the ground. At the very end of the dark and dismal corridor, stood the tall doors that led to the West Wing. When she reached the doors, Anne hesitated for a few seconds then she took a deep breath, pushed at the handle and opened the door.

'My goodness! This room has seen better days!' thought Anne as she looked around. That was putting it madly! The West Wing was in total disgrace and distress. Paintings torn down from the wall, curtains ripped from the seams, furniture lining the floor in smithereens. Anne headed deeper inside, brushing away a torn curtain out of her face, quickly picking up a table that nearly fell over.

She looked around in amazement. Why would His Majesty, King Henry declare this West Wing forbidden? Really, Anne could see nothing of interest or importance- just broken or torn furniture. Then as she turned around, she noticed something which made her gasp in surprise.

It was a painting. It looked to be a portrait of a man. It was hard to tell who it was because the portrait had been torn right across the face. But Anne noticed something familiar about the man in the painting. She picked up the torn part, trying to make out who it was.

'Those blue eyes look very familiar...' thought Anne, peering at them. 'But where have I seen them before...?' All of a sudden, a soft red glow from nearby, caught her attention.

There was the rose, setting off a beautiful soft glow. It was protected by a glass jar. Anne moved closer, mesmerised by the rose's beauty. She lifted the jar off of the rose and reached out a hand towards it. But just as her finger touched the rose, a dark shadow appeared. Anne gasped in fright.

King Henry growled down at her in great anger. He leaped at her, grabbing the jar and quickly placing it back over the rose. Then he turned around to the young woman, stepping back in fright.

'Why did you come here?' he growled. 'I-I'm sorry Your Majesty.' said Anne. 'I thought I told you never to come here!' shouted King Henry. 'I didn't mean any harm!' cried Anne. 'Do you any idea what you could have done?!' he yelled, angrily knocking a dressing table to the wall.

'Please stop!' begged Anne. 'Get out!' yelled King Henry. She didn't have to told twice! Anne made a run for the door. ' GET OUT!' yelled King Henry as Anne threw open the door and ran down the corridor.

King Henry stared after her then realised what had happened. He had just lost his temper. Again. 'What have I done?' he cried, holding his head in his hands-or claws.

Anne ran down the stairs quickly, grabbing her cloak as she ran.

'Where are you going?' asked Brandon in shock as Anne rushed after him and Cromwell.

'Promise or no promise...I can't stay here another minute!' cried Anne, throwing open the door, letting in the snow.

'Oh no, wait! My lady, please! Please wait!' called Cromwell. But to no avail. With the slam of the door, she was gone.

Anne quickly rode her brother's horse out of the castle grounds and into the woods. The snow storm was very strong as the horse galloped through the trees. Anne quickly looked around, searching for the way out...and gasped.

Wolves!

Wolves appeared from behind the trees and bushes, growling hungrily at Anne. With a cry of fright, Anne quickly ordered her horse to move forward and fast.

Anne and Russell quickly galloped throug h the forest, the wolves chasing them fast and ravenously.

The wolves chased Anne to a frozen over lake which broke when they rode across it. Somehow, Anne and her horse managed t o get across the freezing waters...but so did several of the wolves.

Just when Anne thought they had got away, more wolves came jumping out in front of them, blocking their way. Russell reared back in fright and with a cry, Anne was thrown off. The horse's rein got tangled in a tree branch.

Anne shook her head out of the snow. Her hair combs got lost in the strong wind, letting her long dark hair blow free. She saw her horse surrounded by the hungry wolves. Quickly, Anne grabbed a stick and tried to swing at the wolves but one grabbed the stick and broke it.

Another grabbed at her cloak, knocking Anne to the ground. Desperately, Anne tried to pull herself free. Just then, one particularly hungry wolf, raised his claws. 'No!' screamed Anne, covering her face with her arm, waiting for the final blow.

It never came.

For someone grabbed the wolf, throwing it to the ground. The rescuer let out a loud roar.

It was His Majesty Henry Tudor! He had heard Anne's screams and knew immediately that she needed him.

King Henry attacked the wolves, throwing them at the trees, tearing at their fur . But a couple of the wolves attacked him back, cutting him badly in the arm.

At long last, the wolves retreated away, terrified of this cruel and hideous monster. King Henry gave Anne one long gaze before collapsing in the snow in exhaustion.

Anne stared at the fallen King for a moment. 'Now is my chance to get out of here...'she thought. '...but I can't just l eave him.'

So Anne helped the fallen King onto her horse and led her horse back to the castle.

_A little while later..._

Katherine poured some boiling water into a bowl. Anne soaked a cloth in the bowl , squeezed it and then turn to the King, who was sitting on a chair, staring at his wound.

'Come here, Your Majesty. This will help you.' she said, holding out the cloth. King Henry scowled at her.

Brandon, Cromwell, Katherine, Jane, Katheryn and Margaret backed away slowly and quietly.

'Just-hold-still!' ordered Anne, trying to place the cloth on the wound but King Henry kept moving his arm out of her reach. At last, she managed to place it on the wound. King Henry let out a loud roar of pain. The enchanted objects quickly hid behind a chair.

'That hurts!' roared the King at Anne. ' If you hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!' Anne shouted back, suddenly no longer afraid to stand up to this beast. 'If you hadn't had run away, this wouldn't have happened!' he snapped. 'If you hadn't frightened me, Your Majesty, I wouldn't have run away!' retorted Anne.

'You should not have been in the West Wing! I ordered you to stay out!' said Kin g Henry. 'Do you know what I think, Your Majesty? You need to learn to control your temper whenever you are with other people!' answered Anne which made the beast fall silent.

Cromwell, Katherine, Brandon, Jane, Margaret and Katheryn slowly made their way back towards the two arguing figures.

'Now please, hold still Your Majesty. This is going to hurt a little.' ordered Anne. This time, King Henry obeyed her, though he grimaced in pain as the hot cloth touched his wound.

'And...thank you...Your Majesty...you saved my life...and I'll always be grateful for that.' said Anne quietly as she dabbed at the wound. King Henry looked at the beautiful young woman in surprise. This was something that he didn't expect.

'Your welcome, my lady...what is your name?' he asked. 'Anne. Anne Boleyn, Your Majesty.' she answered.

'Your welcome, Lady Anne.'

**To Be Continued. Next chapter, Henry and Anne start to get close...meanwhile Tho mas Wyatt has a sneaky plan in store for Anne and her brother, George. R&R!**


	6. Thomas' Plan

**Thomas' Plan**

Late that same night, Thomas Wyatt and Mark Smeaton went to the tavern where they met their friend, Sir William Brereton.

'You should have heard George Boleyn earlier today. He was raving like a loonatic that Anne has been taken prisoner by the King of England himself!' said Thomas, swigging from his mug of ale.

'It's obvious that she's playing hard to get with you Thomas.' answered William, counting a few of his coins.

'Yes! But I can't wait any longer to marry her! I want her and I want her now!' yelled Thomas. 'So that's why I've come up with a plan. But I'm going to need your assistance William.'

'We head to Hever Castle. We all capture George Boleyn and lock him up in the Tower of London for insanity and madness. Everybody knows that Anne would do anything to protect her brother George! So if we lock George in the Tower of London, Anne will immediately agree to marry me! This plan is full proof!'

William listened carefully to Thomas' plan. He turned ran his finger around the rim of a coin, considering the plan carefully. After a moment, he answered.

'So you want me to assist you in locking George Boleyn in the Tower so that Anne will agree to marry you?' he said slowly. He looked at Thomas. 'Your plan is so sinister!' Then he laughed evilly. 'I love it!'

_Hever Castle..._

George was outside his home, tying his bag tightly around his waist. He then mounted Anne's horse, Chestnut. 'Don't worry Anne. I'm coming for you. I'll free you from this beast and get you out of this mess!' he thought determinedly. With that he rode off into the darkness...just as Thomas Wyatt and his allies arrived at the castle.

Thomas threw open the door, looking around. 'Anne? George?' he called. 'Neither of them are here. You have just missed Sir George.' called a servant from the upper floor.

But Thomas was not going to stop that easily. He called over Mark Smeaton. 'Hide in the stables and stay there until Anne and her brother come home!' he ordered. Mark gave him an angry glare but agreed to do so. So Mark hid in the stables while Thomas and the rest of his allies returned home.

_At the castle the next day..._

From a very high balcony of the castle, King Henry watched as Anne walked around the town, greeting all of the people. She was smiling happily as she talked to the people. The little children were playing along the street, laughing as they circled Anne.

One little girl triped and fell, hurting herself. 'Oh! Hold on there dear.' said Anne softly, helping the little girl up and brushing her down. Then she gave the little girl the flower from her hair. 'There you go.' she said smiling. 'Thank you Lady Anne.' answered the little girl.

King Henry watched Anne, mesmerised. He touched his bandaged arm, thinking. He turned to Brandon and Cromwell who were standing on the balcony.

'Lady Anne Boleyn has me transfixed...' he told them softly, 'What can I do for her to show her how grateful I am that she is here with me?' he asked Brandon and Cromwell.

Cromwell and Brandon looked at each other in shock. They had never seen His Majesty act like this before!

'Well obviously Your Majesty, you should give her something she likes.' said Cromwell. 'Yes, something that she finds special- wait a minute! I've got it!' cried Brandon eagerly.

After Anne returned from the town, King Henry led her up to a large set of double doors. 'Anne, I want to show you something. But I need you to close your eyes. It is a surprise.' he told her. 'Of course Your Majesty.' answered Anne closing her eyes obediently. King Henry took her hands and gently led her into the room.

'May I open my eyes yet Your Majesty?' asked Anne. 'No no, not yet.' answered King Henry gently. He rushed to open the curtains quickly. 'Now may I open my eyes Your Majesty?' asked Anne. 'Alright, now.' said King Henry.

Anne opened her eyes and gasped. King Henry had brought her to the castle's library. She was astonished at the size of the library. So many books on every single wall, lining all of the room.

'Do you like it?' asked King Henry nervously. 'Oh Your Majesty! I love it!' cried Anne happily. 'Then it's yours!' said King Henry smiling. 'Oh thank you Your Majesty! Thank you!' cried Anne.

Brandon, Cromwell, Katherine, Jane, Margaret, Anna and Katheryn were watching in the doorway. All of them were amazed at what was happening. They left the King and Anne in the library and rushed downstairs.

_Later..._

Cromwell stood at the top of the staircase, addressing all of the servants who were now enchanted objects in the castle.

'Listen everybody. We are close to the spell finally breaking over us all!' he said. At this everyone cheered.

'So I think that we'd better get this castle cleaned up. It is looking a right mess. So let's all get to work and soon this spell will be broken!' he said. And with that all of the enchanted objects rushed off to get the castle as good as new. Cromwell headed down the stairs.

'Take it easy Cromwell and let nature take its course!' laughed Brandon. 'It's obvious that there is a spark of love between His Majesty and Lady Anne!' added Katheryn eagerly. 'Yes I know. But I checked on the rose earlier- a lot more petals have fallen. So they must fall in love tonight if we ever expect to be human again!' Cromwell told them.

'Ah human again.' sighed Brandon. 'Human again.' added Katherine wistfully. 'Free to do as we please again.' sighed Katheryn.

Cromwell sighed as well. 'Yes. I can't wait to be out riding in the fields on my horse again.' he said. 'I can't wait to wear real dresses again and flirt with all the gentlemen.' added Katheryn. 'Oh Katherine...so do I.' sighed Jane.

'I will be courting the ladies again! I'll be sporting again!' grinned Brandon at Margaret who smiled flirtily. 'Which will cause several husbands alarm!' laughed Anna. 'Ha ha! God, I can't wait to be human again!' shouted Brandon. 'We all do, my friend. But for now, let us get this castle clean.' said Cromwell.

So for the next few hours, all of the enchanted objects set about cleaning the castle until it was sparkling. Some even went into the West Wing and mended all the furniture, sewed all the torn curtains and rags. Some even mended the torn portrait of King Henry before he was turned into a beast.

Outside in the grounds, the hedges were trimmed and the flowers treated to. At last the castle was as good as new. Cromwell, Brandon, Margaret, Jane, Katheryn, Anna and Katherine stood outside, staring up at the castle proudly.

'I must say. We did a fantastic job.' said Cromwell. 'Absolutely. Now I could do with a nice cup of tea.' said Brandon hopefully. Katherine sighed, rolling her eyes. 'Oh very well. Come along Jane and Katheryn. We'll go inside and make some tea for us all.' she said.

_That evening..._

'Ah that was just what we needed.' sighed Brandon happily as he and Cromwell made their way up the stairs. 'Indeed and now we can- oh! Your Majesty!' said Cromwell, seeing the King coming towards them. He and Brandon bowed immediately.

'Brandon, Cromwell, I am having dinner tonight with Lady Anne. I need you both to help me dress for tonight. I want to look my best for her.' said King Henry.

Brandon and Cromwell looked at each other. Dinner with the Lady Anne? This was amazing!

'Of course Your Majesty. Let us go to your chamber and help you prepare for dinner.' answered Brandon.

**To Be Continued. In the next chapter, Anne and Henry enjoy dinner and a romantic waltz... then Anne learns the news of her brother. Until then, R&R!**


	7. A Romantic Night

**A Romantic Night**

King Henry sat scowling in the bathtub while the enchanted objects scrubbed at him thoroughly. 'Take it easy will you?!' he growled crossly.

'Now Your Majesty, if you are having dinner with the Lady Anne, you have to look your best!' said Brandon. 'Yes I know that Brandon... I have just completely forgotten how much effort it took to look the part!' admitted King Henry as the enchanted objects dried him off, then brushed and cut his fur. At last they were done.

Brandon then pulled out one of the King's finest outfits- a black outfit trimmed with blue and with blue buttons. King Henry put it on carefully. 'You look marvellous Your Majesty!' said Brandon excitedly. King Henry looked at himself in the mirror nervously. 'Do you really think so Brandon?' he asked. 'Of course!'

Cromwell appeared at the door. 'The Lady Anne awaits Your Majesty.' he said smiling.

_Meanwhile..._

Anne looked at herself in the mirror one last time. 'Anne dear, you look beautiful.' said Anna smiling. 'Thank you Anna. I hope that I look my best.' whispered Anne.

Anna had helped her chose her outfit. Anne was wearing a sleeveless blue gown, trimmed with sapphires. Her long dark hair which was usually tied up, was now hanging free and loose in long, dark curls.

Anne opened the door and walked down the stairs to where King Henry was waiting.

King Henry watched Anne mesmerised as she made her way down the stairs. She looked absolutely beautiful. The blue gown set off her beautiful blue eyes.

'Your Majesty.' said Anne, curtseying to him. King Henry held out his hand-or in this case, his paw- out to her. 'Arise Lady Anne. Let us go to dinner.' he said softly. Anne took his paw, obediently and they walked into the dining room together.

Katherine, Jane, Margaret and Katheryn watched from a nearby table. All four of them were very excited.

'Doesn't Anne look absolutely beautiful?' sighed Katheryn. 'Indeed...and His Majesty is very taken with her.' agreed Jane.

In the dining room, Anne and King Henry were happily enjoying their dinner together. Anne was telling His Majesty about her life and her years in France. King Henry was fascinated with what she had to say. After over a year of confinement in the castle, he was very interested in the outside world.

Cromwell and Brandon watched them on top of the mantle over the fireplace. 'This is wonderful!' whispered Brandon. 'Indeed! One step closer and the spell will soon be broken!' agreed Cromwell.

An hour later, King Henry and Anne had finished their dinner. The King stood up and walked to her. 'Anne, will you now join me in a dance?' he asked. Anne smiled up at him. 'Why, of course Your Majesty.' she said, taking hold of his paw and letting him lead her into the ballroom.

'Come on Cromwell! This ought to be interesting! I want to see what happens next!' cried Brandon eagerly. They both rushed into the ballroom, quickly followed by Katheryn, Jane, Margaret and Katherine. They all stood on a table and watched what was happening excitedly.

King Henry took Anne's hand in his paw. He gently and carefully put his paw around her waist. Anne rested her hand on his shoulder.

Then slowly, carefully, they began to waltz around the ballroom together.

Out of nowhere, Katheryn started to softly sing a song that she used to dance to when she was younger. King Henry and Anne started to dance along to her singing.

Cromwell and Brandon were mesmerised at the wonderful scene in front of their eyes. There was something in His Majesty's eyes that nobody had ever seen before.

A little while later, Katheryn finished singing her song and everybody watched in delighted silence as Anne and King Henry made their way to the balcony outside.

'Let us all go to the kitchen now and leave them in peace. Come along everybody.' said Katherine. With that, they all returned to the kitchen.

King Henry and Anne sat down on the balcony, looking up at the beautiful stars above.

'Have you enjoyed our night Anne?' asked King Henry. Anne smiled at him. 'Indeed Your Majesty. Thank you.' she answered.

All of a sudden, a sense of slight sadness swept over her. She looked down at her lap.

'What is it?' whispered King Henry worriedly. Gently, he used his paw to lift her gaze to meet his. 'Have I upset you?' he asked.

Anne shook her head. 'Of course not Your Majesty. I...I would just like to see my brother, George again. I just want to know if he's alright.' she admitted.

King Henry looked at her sad face. 'There is a way.' he said suddenly.

He led Anne into the newly clean West Wing, right up to the table where the enchanted rose shone. It had wilted more than ever and there were only about twenty petals left. But right now, King Henry was not concerned about it.

He picked up his magic mirror and handed it to Anne. 'This mirror will let you see anything you like. All you have to do is say what you would like to see.' he told her.

Anne looked at her reflection in the mirror. 'I-I'd like to see my brother please.' she said. With a soft glow, the magic mirror showed her brother.

George Boleyn was still in the woods, in the freezing cold. As Anne watched, he coughed hard, trying to stay warm as he made his way through the woods.

'George...oh no! He's sick! He may be dying...and he's all alone!' gasped Anne in horror.

King Henry looked at the wilting enchanted rose for a second before he spoke.

'Then you must go to him.' he told her. Anne looked at him in surprise. 'What-What are you saying Your Majesty?' she asked. 'I am releasing you Anne. You are no longer my prisoner.' he said.

Anne was shocked. 'I-I'm free?' 'Yes. Now go and find your brother. He needs you.' he said.

Anne attempted to return the magic mirror. 'No. Keep it. That way you'll be able to see me.' said King Henry.

'Thank you for understanding how much my brother needs me.' whispered Anne, giving him a small smile of gratitude. And with a final stroke of his cheek, she was gone.

Cromwell came into the room. 'So did you enjoy your night Your Majesty?' he asked.

'I let her go.' answered King Henry quietly, staring out at the stars. 'What? But why?' asked Cromwell in shock.

'Because...I love her.' answered the King.

_In the kitchen..._

'He did WHAT?!' shrieked everyone when Cromwell told them the shocking news.

'Yes, I'm afraid it's true.' he answered sadly.

'She's leaving us?' asked Katheryn. 'But he was so close!' cried Brandon. 'After all this time...he's finally learned to love.' said Katherine.

'That's it then! That should break the spell!' said Brandon. 'But it's not enough. She has to love him in return.' continued Katherine. 'And now it's too late.' finished Cromwell sadly.

_Meanwhile..._

Anne quickly changed back into her own clothes, grabbed her bag and rushed down to her brother's horse. King Henry watched her sadly as she rushed through the courtyard on the horse.

And King Henry let out a loud, mournful roar as Anne disappeared through the gates. 'Will I ever see her again?' he thought sadly, a lone tear trickling down his cheek.

**To Be Continued. Next chapter...Thomas's plan starts to go underway...only to have drastic consequences! R&R!**


	8. Kill The Beast!

**Kill The Beast!**

'George? George? Where are you? George?' Anne called out desperately as she rode through the dark woods, searching for her brother. Suddenly she gasped. For there, slumped over on his horse was her brother George, pale as a ghost and numb with the cold. Anne quickly led both horses back to Hever Castle, keeping her brother steady on her horse. At last, they reached home, Anne helping her brother inside. Mark Smeaton peeked out from the stables. 'Finally! They're back!' he grinned.

_George's bedroom..._

With a soft moan, George slowly opened his eyes. His gaze focused on his sister.

'Anne?' he gasped. 'Ssshhh...' whispered Anne gently. She reached out and stroked her brother's hair. 'It's alright George. I'm home.' she said.

George sat up and looked at his sister. 'However did you escape?' he asked. 'His Majesty let me go. He set me free.' Anne told him. George was astonished. 'Set you free?! That beast of a king!' 'I know George...but he turned out to be different. He was kind and sweet.' said Anne.

Suddenly there was a rustling sound coming from Anne's bag. With a little wriggle, the strap broke and Katheryn tumbled out! She smiled up at Anne and George. 'Hello there!' she grinned.

Anne and George chuckled. 'A stowaway!' laughed Anne. She let Katheryn jump onto her hand. 'Anne, why did you have to leave us so soon?' asked Katheryn curiously. Anne smiled sadly at her. 'Oh Katheryn. I know I left so suddenly but-' when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Placing Katheryn down on the table, Anne went downstairs and opened the door.

It was Sir William Brereton.

'May I help you?' she asked suspiciously. 'I have come to collect your brother.' said William. 'My brother?' gasped Anne. William sneered at her. 'Do not worry Lady Anne. We will take good care of him.' he told her, showing her the hearse waiting for George- that would take him to the Tower of London! Thomas Wyatt and his friends were standing there beside it, waiting.

Anne gasped in horror. 'My brother can't go to the Tower! He hasn't done anything wrong!' she cried. 'He was raging like a wild loonatic about a beast! You heard him, didn't you Thomas?!' shouted Mark. Thomas stepped forward sneering. 'Indeed I did! George Boleyn is insane! And we're locking him in the Tower for that!' he said.

Some of his friends rushed into Hever Castle, to find George and get him to the carraige. Anne turned to Thomas in desperation.

'Thomas please! You can't let them do this! Please I beg of you!' she cried. Thomas's eyes widened. 'Alright Anne. I'll stop them from taking your brother away, if...' he paused.

'If what?' asked Anne.

'If you marry me.' finished Thomas.

'Never!' shouted Anne. 'I will never marry you Thomas Wyatt! And my brother George is not mad! And I'll prove it to you!'

Quickly Anne pulled out her magic mirror. 'Show me King Henry!' she ordered. With a flash of light, Anne showed Thomas what was in the mirror.

Thomas recoiled in shock at the sight of the beast letting out an almighty roar. 'God almighty! It's a monster! A monster!' he yelled. His friends who were just dragging George out of the castle, rushed over to look and they too stepped back in horror.

'This is a monster! A bloody monster!' yelled Thomas. 'He is not a monster!' shouted Anne crossly. 'He is gentle and loving.' she said softly.

Thomas looked at her in shock. Was Anne actually _in love_ with this monster?! 'She's as crazy as her brother!' he yelled. He snatched the mirror from Anne and turned to his friends, cruelty and anger flashing in his eyes.

'This beast could come out in the night! He could rip us all to pieces while we sleep!' he said. 'No!' cried Anne. 'I am not going to let that happen! I say we kill the beast!' roared Thomas. His friends yelled in agreement.

Two of Thomas's allies grabbed Anne and George and threw them into the stables and locked the door. 'You'll stay there till we return!' ordered Thomas. 'Let us out!' screamed Anne, banging on the door. 'No! Anne!' screamed Katheryn who had been watching all that was happening from the bedroom window.

'We'll rid England of this beast! Who's with me?' yelled Thomas. His allies yelled in agreement. With that, they all mounted their horses and galloped off to the castle. Up in the bedroom, Katheryn jumped down from the table, landing on a discarded cushion. 'I've got to get Anne and George out of there! I have to find the key-and fast!'

_Meanwhile, back at the castle..._

Cromwell, Brandon, Katherine, Jane, Margaret and Anna were all in the ballroom where only a few hours ago, His Majesty and the Lady Anne were dancing so happily. Now there was a sense of sadness in the room. 'How could this have happened?' asked Cromwell. 'Just when we thought the spell would actually be broken.' added Brandon. 'And just when we were about to be human again.' finished Margaret.

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by a noise outside. Hope rose inside of each of them. 'Can it be?' asked Brandon. 'Is it she?' said Katherine. They all rushed over to the balcony...and gasped at what they saw.

They saw Thomas Wyatt and his large group of allies marching straight towards the castle armed with sharp swords and forks and torches.

'Holy Mother of God! We're under attack! These people are coming to intrude!' gasped Brandon. 'And they have the mirror!' added Katherine in shock.

'Katherine, alert His Majesty. The rest of you, warn everyone in the castle and order them to meet at the bottom of the staircase! I've got an idea.' said Cromwell.

Almost in no time all of the enchanted objects were at the bottom of the staircase, quickly pushing themselves against the door, trying to block it. Outside, Thomas and his allies had gotten a large log and started to bang at the door. 'Kill the beast! Kill the beast!' they chanted.

_Hever Castle..._

Katheryn managed to get down the stairs. She looked around wildly and then noticed a ring of keys lying on a nearby bookshelf. It was quite difficult for her to get to them but at last, she got them. Katheryn quickly jumped down, gripping the keys in her mouth.

_Back at the castle..._

Katherine rushed to the doorway of the West Wing. 'Forgive me Your Majesty.' she started. 'Please Katherine, leave me in peace.' said King Henry sadly, turning his face to the window. 'But Your Majesty! The castle is under attack!' revealed Katherine.

'Kill the beast! Kill the beast!' chanted the men outside, banging on the door with the large log. Inside, the enchanted objects were getting weak. 'This isn't working!' grunted Cromwell. 'Oh God, we must do something!' cried Margaret. 'Wait! I know what to do!' yelled Brandon.

'Kill the beast! Kill the beast!'

'What should we do Your Majesty?' asked Katherine. King Henry had no heart for what was happening. All he could think about was Anne. 'It doesn't matter now. Just let them come.' he said sadly.

'Kill the beast! Kill the beast! Kill the beast!' At last the door opened. All of the men looked around. So far it all looked normal with furniture lining the room. As they headed inside, Mark Smeaton picked up a candlebra.

'NOW!' yelled Brandon.

With that all of the enchanted objects started attacking the men. The men were in great shock and so were not ready for this fight so the enchanted objects were getting a good start. Soon chaos erupted.

_Hever Castle..._

With the ring of keys in her mouth, Katheryn made her way to the stable door. Using her handle, she tapped on the door. 'Anne! I've got the keys!' she called. 'Well done Katheryn! Push them underneath the door now.' ordered Anne. 'Alright.' With her nose, Katheryn pushed the ring of keys under the door. Anne grabbed them and quickly searched for the right key. At last, the door opened and Anne and George came stumbling out. 'Thank you Katheryn! Well done!' said Anne, picking her up. 'Thank you but we've got to get back to the castle and quickly!' answered Katheryn.

_Back at the castle..._

There was still an epic fight going on between the men and the enchanted objects. So far they were even.

But as the fight was going on, Thomas Wyatt sneaked upstairs to see if he could find and kill the beast.

Mark Smeaton had backed Brandon into a corner, brandishing a torch. Cromwell appeared at the top of the banister, brandishing a dagger when he noticed Mark Smeaton. He slid down the banister, aiming the dagger, giving Smeaton a sharp jab in the arse! Smeaton let out a loud roar of pain, backing away from Brandon.

Upstairs, Thomas kicked open every door, ready with his arrows. No sign of the beast. Not yet anyway.

Anne and George galloped quickly through the words, Katheryn tucked safely in George's breast pocket.

Meanwhile one of the men were pulling the feathers out of Margaret. Brandon snuck behind him and blew out a large burst of flames on his arse! With a loud yell, the man jumped high in the air. Brandon raised his arms and caught Margaret just in time.

Mark Smeaton and a few of the men chased Katherine, Jane and Anna into the kitchen. They were backed into a corner, the men laughing and brandishing their weapons. Suddenly the drawers opened revealing even sharper knives. The cooker Francis Weston let out an evil laugh, letting out bursts of fire. The men let out loud screams and they all ran away from the castle.

They had given up.

The enchanted objects let out a huge cheer of victory. 'And stay out!' yelled Cromwell.

The battle was over.

Or so they thought.

**To Be Continued. Next chapter-the fatal battle! King Henry vs Thomas Wyatt. Until then...R&R!**


	9. Battle on the Tower

**Battle on the Tower**

King Henry gazed sadly out of the window, his mind focused on Anne and Anne alone.

The door opened and Thomas stepped in, his eyes focused on the beast. King Henry was so focused on his darling Anne that he didn't notice Thomas enter the West Wing and raise his bow and arrow. He only noticed Thomas when the arrow pierced him in the shoulder.

King Henry let out a roar of pain and suddenly with a loud crash he had been flung out of the window.

Thomas laughed cruelly at the sight of the beast lying amongst the shattered glass. With his boot, he pushed King Henry down further on the castle roof. Thomas jumped down after him.

King Henry lay there motionless. He had no will to fight. All he could think about was beautiful Anne.

'Get up.' said Thomas. The king didn't move. Thomas kicked him towards the edge of the roof. 'Get up!' he said again.

'What's the matter beast?' he laughed. 'Too kind and gentle to fight back?' Thomas mocked Anne which caused even more pain for the king.

Thomas broke off a sharp piece of castle pillar lined with spikes. He turned to the king, the weapon raised in his hands.

'No!'

King Henry tensed at the sound of that very familiar voice. He looked down.

There she was, on her horse, beside her brother, looking up at him.

She had come back.

'Anne...'whispered King Henry.

'No! Thomas please! Please don't!' screamed Anne as Thomas raised his weapon, about to strike King Henry down.

But the king was ready for him.

As lightning struck and rain began to fall. King Henry grabbed the weapon and stood glaring down at Thomas. Thomas recoiled in fright. One minute, the beast hadn't put up an ounce of fight. But now he was back and ready to kill.

Down below, George told his sister 'Go to him Anne. The king needs you!' So Anne jumped down from her horse and rushed into the castle.

Meanwhile up on the roof, King Henry and Thomas were still wrestling each other with the spiked club. It suddenly broke and Thomas went tumbling down further. King Henry growled and jumped down after him. Both of them went tumbling down further.

Inside Anne went running up the stairs with all her strength. 'Please God, I hope that I'm not too late.' she thought.

Thomas broke off another piece of castle pillar and raised it high in the air and brought it down on what he thought was the beast. But it turned out to be just a statue in the darkness.

'Come on out and fight me!' he yelled. There were more statues just up ahead. Thomas started to walk his way through them, wiping his damp hair away from his face, his eyes searching for the king. 'Were you in love with her beast? Did you honestly think she'd want _you_, when she had someone like _me_?' he yelled.

King Henry growled from his hiding place. He snuck up behind Thomas. Thomas swung at him, the king ducked and sank his teeth into the marble club. They both swung the weapon around until Thomas managed to get the king to the edge of the roof.

'It's over beast! Anne is mine!' yelled Thomas as lightning struck.

With cold hatred towards this man in his eyes, King Henry grabbed Thomas by the throat and held him dangling over the edge of the roof.

'Let me go! Please let me go! I'll do anything! Anything! I beg of you! Please let me go!' begged Thomas desperately. King Henry stared at the whimpering man for one long moment, then set him back on the ground. 'Get out of Anne's life.' he growled, before dropping Thomas by his side.

'Henry!' called Anne, rushing out onto the balcony, her dark hair flying out in the wind.

King Henry looked up.

'Anne?' he gasped.

Anne reached out a hand. King Henry started to climb up the roof towards her. He reached out for her with his paw. 'Anne...' he whispered.

At last they were able to reach one another. He took her hand in his paw. 'You came back.' he said, stroking her hair. Anne nodded happily, stroking his cheek-

When suddenly, King Henry let out an almighty roar of pain. Thomas had sneaked up behind him and stabbed him in the side with his dagger. King Henry groaned in great pain.

Thomas laughed when suddenly he started to lose his balance... Anne grabbed King Henry by the cloak, hanging on tight...with a scream that could shatter glass, Thomas Wyatt fell from the castle, down into the dark chasm below...never to be seen again.

As the rain poured down, Anne pulled King Henry over the balcony and laid him down on the ground. Katherine, Cromwell, Brandon, Jane, Anna and Margaret came running. They had heard His Majesty's roars and rushed to see what was going on. They all gasped at the sight before their eyes.

King Henry gasped in great pain. Anne touched his cheek with her hand softly. King Henry wearily opened his eyes and looked at her sadly.

'You...you came back.' he whispered. 'Of course I came back. I couldn't let him...Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner.' sobbed Anne. 'No...it's...it's better this way.' answered King Henry, touching her hair.

'Don't say that. Everything's going to be alright. I promise.' said Anne desperately. 'At least...I got to see you...one last time...my beautiful Anne...'gasped King Henry. And all of a sudden, his eyes closed and he collapsed, his arm falling limp from Anne's hair.

'No...no...no! No! No!' sobbed Anne, gripping the king's shirt in despair. 'No! Henry please! Please don't leave me Henry!' she gasped. Anne started to cry her heart out. 'I love you Henry...' she whispered.

The last petal fell from the enchanted rose.

All of King Henry's friends felt broken hearted at the sight before them. They could only watch as Anne cried over the king's dead body.

Then...all of a sudden...a spark of light fell from the sky. Then another. And another. And another until the ground shone bright with lurid sparks. Anne looked down at the ground in confusion. What was going on?

Suddenly...King Henry's body was lifted up into the air. Anne and all of the enchanted objects watched in shock and amazement.

King Henry's body was engulfed in his cloak for a few seconds...

Just then, one of his paws shot out...only to turn into a human hand!

King Henry's paws also turned into human feet!

And then...as the rain stopped, Anne watched in shock as King Henry was transformed from a hideous beast to a handsome young man. The handsome young man that he once was.

The man stood and looked at himself in amazement. Then he turned to Anne. Anne gasped at the sight. How could this have happened?

'Anne...my sweetheart...' said the man reaching out for her. Anne stepped back in surprise. 'Don't be frightened of me darling Anne. This is who I am.' said the man.

Anne looked at the man for a moment. She took in his short, dark hair, his muscular body, his gentle gaze. And then she saw his eyes. The same beautiful blue eyes that the beast had not too long ago.

'Henry, it is you!' she sobbed happily. King Henry reached out and gently brushed away her tears, stroking her cheek. 'Don't cry sweetheart. The spell is finally broken. We are free.' he said to her.

And then he leaned down and captured Anne's lips in their first true kiss.

The sun shone down on the castle. In an instant, the castle was transformed. The ugly gargoyles were turned into beautiful statues, thorns were turned into roses, the darkness of the castle faded away and it shone brightly in the sunlight. The townspeople rushed out of their houses, breath-taken by the sight.

As they all rushed out all of the enchanted objects turned human again.

'Charles! Cromwell! Katherine! Jane! Anna! Margaret!' cried King Henry rushing to embrace them all. 'We're human again!' shouted Brandon.

'What is going on?' called a voice. George appeared, carrying Katheryn. All of a sudden Katheryn was transformed from a tiny little tea cup into the beautiful young woman that she once was.

'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!' she cried, rushing to embrace Katherine and Jane. 'Human again!' yelled Brandon. 'Human again!' yelled Cromwell. 'We're finally human again!' screamed Katheryn.

King Henry seized Anne and kissed her happily in the light of the sun. 'I love you my darling Anne.' he whispered. 'And I love you my sweet Henry.' answered Anne before locking their lips together again.

**To Be Concluded. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as the next one will be the last. It's the epilogue. Until then-R&R!**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The church bells chimed loudly throughout the city. The people rushed to the doors eager to see Lady Anne Boleyn walk through those doors and marry His Royal Majesty, King Henry VIII.

There had been great excitement when the King finally came out of his confinement. King Henry had organised a party in the city to celebrate. The party lasted all day and well into the night. As night drew darker, King Henry led Anne into the woods.

'Have you enjoyed your night Anne?' he asked. 'Indeed Your Majesty. Very much so. Everyone was delighted to see you again. You have everything you want again.' answered Anne.

King Henry nodded slowly. 'Not everything. There is something I still desire.' he said. Anne raised an eyebrow. 'What is that Your Majesty?' she asked.

'I want you to be my wife. I want you to be my Queen.' answered King Henry going down on one knee and taking Anne's hand in his. 'Anne Boleyn will you marry me and become my Queen?' he asked.

'Your Majesty...' whispered Anne. 'Don't call me that.' said the King. She smiled down at him. 'Yes Henry, I will marry you.' said Anne, kneeling down and hugging him tight, tears trickling down her cheeks.

Now the people watched as the carraige arrived at the church. Cromwell rushed over and helped the Lady Anne- soon to be the Queen Anne- down.

She looked beautiful. Her long dark hair tumbled down her back, contrasting wonderfully with the pearl white dress she was wearing. Anne was wearing a tiara, with bright diamonds. Jane and Katheryn lifted up the train of her dress, smiling happily. With a smile to the crowd, Lady Anne took her brother George's arm and walked into the Church Royal to marry His Majesty King Henry VIII.

'We have come here together before God and these witnesses to join in holy matrimony Henry VIII, King of England and France, Defender of the Faith, Supreme Head of the Church of England and the Lady Anne Boleyn.' said the Bishop Gardner.

King Henry took Anne's hand in his, grasping it tightly. At last he and Anne would be together as husband and wife, as king and queen.

'And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.' announced Bishop Gardner. Everyone in Chapel Royal watched as King Henry and Queen Anne sealed their marraige with a kiss.

_A few months later..._

Anne sat in her bed, cradling the new born child gently in her arms. She looked up at the sound of footsteps coming towards her. King Henry sat down beside her on the bed and took the baby in his arms.

'She is beautiful. One day she will be a great Queen. Just like her mother.' he said happily, smiling down at the baby. 'Her name shall be Elizabeth.' said Queen Anne. King Henry smiled at her. 'A perfect name for a perfect little princess.' he answered kissing his queen gently on the lips.

_Ten years later..._

The ten year old Princess Elizabeth ran down the trees laughing happily. Her nine year old brother Prince Edward rushed after her trying to keep up. 'Careful children! Don't go too far!' called Katherine Parr, looking up from her sewing.

Katherine had recently been married to Sir Thomas Seymour, Jane's older brother and was now one month with child.

Nearby the Prince and Princess's six year old twin siblings Henry and Mary were laughing as they rolled around on the grass with Lady Katheryn Howard.

A few months before, at a feast, Katheryn had met the love of her life, Sir Thomas Culpepper. They were to be married in a few weeks time.

Jane Seymour had found happiness as well...in the arms of Anne's beloved brother George. They had married the previous year and were given the titles Viscount and Viscountess Rochford by the king. They now lived happily at Hever Castle with their young son though they visited regularly.

Not long after Henry and Anne had married, Charles Brandon had married the King's sister Margaret and had three young children so far, Henry, Frances and Eleanor and now Margaret was expecting her fourth child.

A year after the curse was broken, Anna of Cleves was made Duchess of York and a home in Richmond Palace near the castle. Cromwell had been appointed Chancellor of the Exchequer by the king and was given the Order of the Garter by the queen. Although neither had married yet, both Anna and Cromwell have begun to get closer to one another...

From her balcony, Queen Anne watched her friends and her children playing in the grounds. Never had Anne felt more happy. She had her beloved brother had was now happily married, she had her wonderful friends, she had a loving husband and four beautiful children...and a fifth child on its way. Queen Anne looked down at her stomach, now three months with child. Another sibling for her children, another child for her and her husband.

Just then, strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. 'My sweet wife.' said the king kissing his queen gently on the cheek. Queen Anne turned to her husband, laying her head against his shoulder. For a few moments they watched in silence as their children laughed and played in the sun.

'Come with me Anne.' said King Henry leading Queen Anne out of the room, down the stairs and into the ballroom. He lead her to the centre of the room and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'What are you doing Henry?' asked Queen Anne, eyebrow raised. 'Don't tell me that you have forgotten the night we experienced here ten years ago?' whispered King Henry smiling down at his wife.

Slowly the King and Queen of England began to dance around the ballroom, just as they had done ten years previously. Queen Anne laid her head on the king's shoulder as they moved around. As they danced Anne remembered Katheryn singing sweetly as she and her husband danced for the first time together.

When they finished the king and queen walked out to the balcony and looked out at the view. The sun was beginning to go down and the children were being taken inside.

Queen Anne turned to her husband. 'I told you ten years ago that I would forever be grateful to you for saving me Henry.' she started but King Henry placed a finger to her lips.

'No my sweet Anne. _I _am forever grateful to _you_. I did not save you. You, my darling Anne, saved me.' he said.

As the sun set over the horizon, the King and Queen of England, Henry and Anne leaned in and sealed their eternal love once more with a gentle kiss.

**The End!**

_**And that's the end of Beauty and the Beast! I might write more Tudor stories soon. Until then...R&R!**_


End file.
